Cooter
by DawnieDeuce2891
Summary: Sai wakes up and hears a word he doesn't understand; cooter. So he goes to his ninja friedns for help to understand 'cooter' and get's a very up-beat response. Do not hate me if this story is completely retarded. Probably the stupidest thing on here.


**this is probably the most stupid, retarded, idiotic, annoyingly dumb thing you will ever read. go ahead, send the hate comments.  
sorry for grammer and spelling mistakes**

* * *

One day in Konoha, Sai wakes up and yawns loudly before rubbing his eyes roughly. He looks around the room and scratches his head slighly. Deciding that getting up is better than just sitting on his bed quietly looking around the room. As he's getting up to go to the bathroom, he hears two guys below having a covnersation. Sai, even though he really has to 'go,' decides to listen in.

For a few seconds, Sai could follow everything they were talking about, but then they said a word he didn't understand and it stuck in his brain; cooter. Sai pulled his ear away and went into the bathroom. As he unzipped his fly and began to piss, Sai stared at the wall and tried to figure out what that word meant. 'Cooter? Hmm, doesn't sound like anything. Sounds like a name, but for what or whom? Cooter?'

Later on when he was dressed, Sai went out into the village in search of his fellow ninja to see if they could help him unlock the mystery of the word 'cooter.' After an hour's search, Sai headed to Ichiraku's Ramen Shop and found Naruto sitting next to Neji with Sasuke, Shikamaru and Kiba around them. Sai sucked in some air and headed over to them.

"Dang it, Neji! How come you always win?" Naruto whined as he pounded the counter.

"It's because I have a better vocabulary then you," said Neji with a smirk. "Again?"

"Fine, you first this time!"

"Alright," Neji said and sucked in a breathe of air, "Doom."

"Soon."

"Loan."

"Tune."

"Room."

"Boom."

"Noon."

"... Crap!" Naruto hissed.

The guys around Neji all cheered until Sasuke spotted Sai. "What's up?"

Sai looked at all of them and put on his famous smile. "I was hoping to seek information from you concerning a word I do not understand."

"Speak to the pale-eyed freak!" Naruto croaked out in anger.

Neji smirked a bit more. "Sore losers don't make good Hokage's! What is it Sai?"

"What does 'cooter' mean?"

Everyone stared at him with a blank face. They remained that way for a few moments until Sai's smile faded and he looked at them in what seemed like concern. Then, all of them looked at eachother until Shikamaru cleared his throat, catching Sai's attention.

"Well, 'cooter' is a name for a woman's vagina, Sai," said Shikamaru with ease.

"Why can't they just call it 'vagina' then?" asked Sai.

"It's just a nickname. Like for me, people call me 'Shika' instead of my full name."

Sai scratched his head slightly. "Does the vagina have more names then?"

Naruto smiled lightly. "Sure does! Take it away Sasuke!"

Sasuke nodded and then sighed. "Here it goes..." After a second of silence, Sasuke began to rap along with Kiba's beat behind him.

_Some of the names for the vagina are getting old  
And it's been this way or so I'm told  
So let's give it a twist and mix it up  
Let's call it something everyone will love_

Sasuke pointed towards Shikamaru and he nodded, following Sasuke's lead.

_Let's start it off, I'll be the first to call it  
The name I chose is the 'pita pocket'  
I like cunt and twat, the pussy or the socket  
My favorite is the pink velvet sausage wallet_

Naruto jumped in happily with a fist aimed at the air.

_You've got the cave and the camel toe  
The snatch, the bush, the pee-pee and the no-no  
So when you switch it up it becomes even better  
But please don't call it the hole of wet leather_

Neji sighed and finished it, "... _because that's lame_."

They struck a pose for Sai who stood there expressionless and a bit confused. Kiba growled and hit Sasuke on the shoulder. "Dude, what happened to 'peeper' in the song?"

"Not sure," asked Sasuke.

"Dang it, I always get that confused with pussy in that one line!" Shikamaru said in frustration.

Neji stepped over to Sai and wrapped an arm around his shoulder. "Basically, the name 'cooter' is just a name for the vagina like the ones you heard in the song."

"Oh," said Sai.

_...Two Hours Later..._

"Get away from me Sai! Your such a pervert!" yelled Sakura as she threw glass at him.

Sai tried to block the glass and back away from her. "But I thought I was giving you a complement?"

Sakura glared at him, face boiling red. "Oh Sai, I'm going to kill you!" Deep inside, Inner Sakura said, "Cha! You don't tell a girl she has a beautiful cooter!"

* * *

**yes i made that song myself. i got bored in goverment class.**


End file.
